Wishes
by HermionePotter1989
Summary: What would Harry do if he was presented with an orb which would grant him six wishes? What would he wish for? Would he change much? Read on to find out.
1. Wishing orb

**Here's the first chapter and I hope you like it. This kind of story idea just popped into my head and so I knew I'd have to write it down. I do hope you enjoy it and please read and review love Hermione xx**

Harry arrived back at the Dursley's told to go to his room and make no noises. If he could succeed he'd get a meal in a few hours so they said. He didn't know whether to believe that or not. He was starving but knew that if he said anything he'd get no meal at all so shut up and went straight to his room without complaint. When he arrived there he found an orb floating in the corner and found it weird and highly alarming. He jumped as Vernon entered to tell him again to make no noise and then shouted at him.

"I'm telling you boy no noise whatsoever, and clean that floaty thing up. I won't have this room in a mess! I mean it. Pick it up right now and put it in your trunk. If I come back later and you haven't done it and someone has seen that there'll be trouble of some sort. Just do it now!" he shouted slamming the door and leaving once again. Harry knew if he didn't sort it out he'd be in more trouble than he could imagine so he reached out grabbing the orb intending to store it in his trunk until a later time as his uncle had asked. As he grabbed the orb it lit up a booming voice coming out of it.

 _Harrison James Potter I am an orb of wishes and I grant wishes to those I feel need them. Only you can hear my voice as only you were destined to have me enter your life right now. You have six wishes. You may not ask me for more wishes and you may not ask me to kill anyone, bring them back from the dead or indeed make them love you. If it is meant to be then it will be so. Ask me and try not to take all day either as I have other requests to grant today._

 **Okay thank you so much. I will be making the wishes however I will need to explain thoroughly what I want to have before I then make the wish ok? For my first wish I want for myself and my friends to be the healthiest we can whilst having the appearance of our dreams. Included in this healthy request is to have no spells or potions inhibiting us and full cores for all of us. These friends are Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Hannah Abbott and lastly Susan Bones.**

 _You are very wise to describe what you want exactly so I can then give it to you just as accurately. Your wish is granted. All the men will be taller with shaggy hair and muscles everywhere. The girls will have perfect figures with larger breasts, smaller waists and taller heights. Your appearance needs to change more though as you can't continue to wear glasses as it does you no favours. Also the Horcrux contained in your scar must be destroyed as must all the others connected to it. I understand no one has told you about it yet because they don't know about it yet. Everyone will always think you've always looked like this and your scar will merely be a feint one now. All spells and potions have been removed from you all and you'll all have full cores. The Horcruxes are exceptionally dark vessels you do not need to know about nor worry about ever again._

 **Thank you for that. I had no idea about that and I don't even know what a horcrux is but now that it is gone whatever it is I'm sure things will get better. For my second wish I wish to have a set of books one for all myself and all of my friends. These books are to work in the muggle and magical worlds excepting both quill and pen writing in them. In these books we are to be able to write a question in about someone and get an immediate written answer which is honest about whatever we've asked. Also should we wish to ask someone in particular a question and get the truth from them their answer should appear in written form in the book for us to be able to read as and when we choose. I don't want the person to know we have their honest answer and these books should be such that only me and my friends can ever see them or use them. I don't want them to be stolen by anyone so they should be fitted with anti-theft charms and we should all know how to use them at once.**

 _Your wish is granted you will know all you can about whoever you write in this here book as will your friends. This can seriously help you in relation to getting answers from people who don't give them out easily. Also you should know that as they are not aware they have given you the answer in your book any vows they have undertaken will still be present so it shouldn't affect them negatively._

 **Great stuff and thank you! For my third wish I want myself and my friends to have full access to all their accounts and any information they should have but weren't given for whatever reason. I do want people to automatically assume we always had the information and accounts so no suspicions can be roused unnecessarily. This does mean that obviously myself and all of my friends would be rich and I want everyone to accept that without question however I want the Malfoy family to remember the Weasley's as they were as I know this will annoy them immensely.**

 _Your wish has been granted you will all have any information or accounts you should have and will all be very rich indeed._

 **For my fourth wish I wish for this house to have an en-suite in each room with my room being the largest and having the best en-suite but looking the worst to the naked eye of any muggle. I want any muggle who should see it to think I live in less than perfect accommodations. Also included in this wish I want the Dursley's to treat me better, feed me, stop making me do all of their chores, allow me the freedom to come and go with my own key and stop taking money from me at any costs.**

 _Quite frankly they've never earned a penny of the money they've been getting for looking after you. Your wish is granted and they will have your key ready for you in the morning. You need to tell me what you would like your room to look like before you can move on to the next wish._

 **Yes I suppose I should. I didn't think of that. I want the room to have a king size four poster bed with a memory foam mattress in it. It should have two bedside lockers with lamps on them at either side of the bed. There should be a walk in closet with more than enough space for my trunk and things. The en suite is to have a large bath, toilet, sink and walk in shower which could fit two people in it. I want the shower to have a rain shower head on it. Now for my fifth wish I want for myself and my friends to have custom made wands which don't have the trace on them nor can ever have the trace on them. That goes for us too. We are to never have the trace on us and be able to perform magic in front of muggles without it affecting them at all or without them reacting in anyway.**

 _Your wish is granted and your en suite will look like that for sure. You will all as soon as you wake up in the morning have all the changes you desire including the wands. For added protection no one will ever be able to summon your wands from you and you'll all have two of them without anyone ever questioning you on it. Muggles will never be affected by nor remember anything you do in front of them._

 **For my last wish I wish for the following abilities for me and afterwards I'll tell you what I want my friends to have as they will be different. I want to have perfect occlumency, wandless magic, the ability to conjure any potion I want at any time, the ability to see through any disguise no matter what it is and expose it if I so chose to do that and lastly the ability to look inside anyone's mind at their memories without them knowing I was ever there. Now for my friends they should have perfect occlumency and the ability to become invisible on their own as they don't have a cloak like me. In fact Hermione and Ron should be able to turn invisible and not anyone else. For the rest of them they are to have the ability to control the element of fire.**

 _Your wish has been granted and may I say you have made some very wise wishes tonight. For the purposes of ease everyone will now fall into a deep sleep in their respective rooms and when you awake everything will be as you have asked it to be. For an added bonus in your walk in wardrobe you will find a whole new selection of muggle and magical clothing of the highest quality. Here is where I leave you Harrison James Potter. Good night and Merlin bless you._

As he said that the orb disappeared out the window and Harry had just enough time to get into bed and get ready before he conked out into the deepest and most peaceful sleep he'd ever had. Tomorrow would bring loads of surprises that's for sure.


	2. Justice!

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Harry woke up glancing at his bedside locker. He'd never felt so comfy in all his life. The clock said it was eleven thirty and he'd never slept so well before. Usually his dreams were plagued with nightmares but now he could sleep peacefully. He reached out for his glasses before chuckling when he remembered he'd not be needing them ever again. He checked to see what his room looked like. It did look like what he'd said it should yesterday. He checked the long mirror in his dressing room to see what he looked like now. He could tell he was at least six feet in height. His hair was black and shaggy and his eyes were the deepest shade of cerulean blue he'd ever seen. His skin seemed to have a slight tint to it like he was naturally sun kissed or something. He did have muscles but they were not over emphasised as it wasn't what he would have wanted.

He stepped into the walk in shower the water pelting down on him as he felt any residual tiredness leaving his system. He felt more refreshed then ever when he redressed in his new clothes and went out. He went to Diagon Alley and purchased new school stuff however this time he actually took the time to properly browse and buy only what he wanted to actually have. Usually with him it was a rushed affair where he got only what he needed and got out of there again. This time he wanted to take all the time in the world to do his shopping and thoroughly browse. Before that however he was going into the bank to look at his accounts. He went down in the cart to his families vaults. He opened the vault and the goblin told him that the vault had a time lapse on it so he could take as long as he wanted to inside the vault and it would only be five minutes outside it. This made for better business as goblins couldn't be gone for hours at a time while people browsed their family accounts and so on.

He entered the vault having been informed of the time lapse beforehand and what he saw surprised him. He had no idea what he'd been expecting but all he saw were piles and piles of cash like glittering mountains in the cavernous expanse. He wanted to ask the goblin about it but didn't wish to take another five minutes from him so just walked around a bit. Tripping over a tiny pile of knuts he didn't notice he went flying and landed in a heap by the wall. As soon as he touched it with his hands on the way up to a standing position he felt a jab in his hand as some blood was taken and suddenly the room shook, lit up and presented him with doors on all sides of the vault.

Each door had a title on it such as jewels, wands, wills and personal Potter family documents, keys, potions, disguises and so on. There was even a family gallery containing portraits of everyone who'd ever been a Potter and he was amazed to see all their smiling faces when he entered this room. A portrait of someone called Emmeline Angelique Potter started to talk to him.

 _Hello young sir and what is your name? I am Emmeline Angelique Potter. I know you are a Potter as only one of those could ever visit this room._

 **My name is Harrison James Potter and it is an honour to be here and meet you all.**

 _Oh yes the Potter line's hero. Yes we know all about you. You may ask me anything and if I can tell you I will do it. I am the head of this room and I control all the familial documents and so on so if you need to know what something is you need only ask me about it and I will tell you._

 **Thank you Emmeline you are very kind indeed. I would like to know if you know a spell to summon an animagus to you and keep him there so he can't leave should you wish him to stay with you! Also did my parents Lillian and James have a will here?**

 _Yes I know of a spell for that. You should leave this room and head into the cage room and pick out a cage of your choice. Once you have chosen the one you desire you can summon the animagus to the cage and it will resize to house the animal and keep it inside at all times. Also you should know the Potters invested in some anaesthetic so it would be good to inject him with it once he's in the cage. The animagus I mean. That can be found in the medical room!_

He went to the various rooms and picked out the required items delighted that he was at last going to get justice for Sirius. Sirius should at least be free. He returned to the room where she was waiting for him and asked her what to do next.

 _The spell words are hic animalis followed by the name of the person and their animagus name if they have one. If you don't know it just call them by their given name and they should come here anyway. Have you anymore questions?_

 **Just one question before I begin what happens if you inject someone who is unconscious with truth serum?**

 _Well what would happen is the serum stays in their system for twelve hours per one hundred milligrams._

He left again and returned with a thousand milligrams of truth serum and a huge syringe so he could inject peter with it once done. This would allow him five whole days of truth should Minister Fudge want to try and delay things by a few days.

He was now ready and he was so excited. ' **Hic animalis Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail** ' he called out as a shocked Peter found himself in a cage which wasn't familiar to him at all. Before he could adjust to where he was or see who had captured him he felt a jab in his side as the anaesthetic kicked in and he was soon unconscious. They didn't have a syringe big enough for the one thousand milligrams of truth serum so he had to inject him several times before it was gone. He accioed a bag which was endless putting some relevant documents and potions inside as well as some money. He then found a memory of his parents changing their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew and declaring that they were so getting the one over on Dumbledore who like everyone else in the world thought it was Sirius Black when it wasn't.

He exited the vault pride on his face as he rose to the top level of the bank once more. On the way he stopped to deposit some of the money and potions in his trust vault before continuing on to the top. He was so excited to get justice for Sirius and he could prove that what he was saying was true. Peter Pettigrew was so going down as was the Minister of Magic if he didn't listen to him. He left and using the bank's floo with their permission went to the ministry of Magic where people were very shocked and delighted to see him there. He went in the lift up to the Minister's office where Delores Jane Umbridge tried to tell him he couldn't go inside there.

"Ma'am I am the boy who lived I believe I can decide what I can do or not. Go back to whatever you were doing as I don't intend to stay long. Let's just that someone is about to justice and if the Minister doesn't want to look as stupid as the previous Minister was he'll listen to me. Good day whoever you are!" he said entering the office of the Minister who was shocked but delighted to see him. It was not every day that the boy who lived came to see him personally. Things were about to get seriously interesting and Harry couldn't wait for justice to be served.


	3. Freedom

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Approaching the desk he sat down at the seat in front of it. "Harry Potter in my office no less. How can we help you today?" asked the minister who was nervous that Harry knew about the Triwizard tournament before he should have. He needn't have worried though as that's not why Harry was here.

"I am actually here to get justice. Someone broke the law and because of who they are thought they could get away with it. My aim is to prove that you are a good and honest minister who does the right thing unlike the last minister. I want you to ask for the trial record of Sirius Black and I assure you that you won't find one because he was put in jail without a trial. I have evidence to support myself as well. I'm not about to just come in here like this with no evidence!" he said seriously.

Minister Fudge looked strangely at him but as he was curious did as he'd been asked to do. The results were as Harry had said they would be and he felt very uneasy about it. "What evidence have you because I now know he was indeed put in jail without a trial and whether guilty or not he shouldn't have gone to jail without the trial. He killed Peter Pettigrew, around fifteen muggles and sent your parents to their deaths. Your evidence would want to be exceptionally compelling!" he snapped.

"My dad, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were animaguses. They didn't tell anyone about it because they were afraid they'd get in trouble or something. Peter was a rat, my dad was a stag and Sirius was a black dog. I have Peter Pettigrew here and he's very much alive. I am sure he'd be only too happy to tell you what happened himself!" he said as the Minister gasped his breath coming in quick pants.

"Go ahead!" he said weakly. Opening the cage and removing Peter he put magic suppressing cuffs which he'd asked for around the rat and transformed him to Peter so he couldn't escape. The minister fainted at the sight of Peter Pettigrew and had to be revived. He ordered for an immediate trial at the Wizengamot.

"We are all here today because our last minister put someone in jail without a trial and a man whom we all believed to be dead Peter Pettigrew was an illegal animagus and is still very much alive. Now he's here and we'll be asking him what happened. Sirius Black may well be innocent because he never got a trial the last time he was merely put in jail. Harry Potter himself came to me with the evidence and has even more evidence he would like you all to see in a moment!" he said as Delores stood up.

"Minister he is a fourteen year old boy can we really rely on the words of a silly teenager!" she protested with many agreeing with her.

"Delores I have seen Pettigrew myself so yes we can unless you are going to call me a liar now too!" he snapped silencing everyone and putting Delores firmly back in her place.

Peter was revived and raised up in the holding cell to the main court room where a lot of people screamed upon seeing him.

"Now we can all see he's still very much alive let's ask him some questions. I'll be the one to do it too this time. Our last minister didn't catch this so it's up to me to do it. Everyone was so happy he who must not be named was gone that they didn't even think to give Sirius Black a trial so let's begin. Please give me your name and date of birth sir" he said as a dazed Peter answered him truthfully.

 _"I am Peter Brian Pettigrew born on September the eighth nineteen sixty."_

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potter family?"

 _"Yes I was. To prank everyone we changed it last minute from Sirius to me because well let's face it who'd think it was me? It worked as you were all fooled. I had to tell my master where they lived or he'd have killed me and I wasn't about to die because of them. I value my life much more than anyone else's!"_ he said smugly as everyone gasped in horror.

"Why did you frame Sirius Black for killing you and did he kill those muggles?"

 _"Sirius didn't kill anyone. He said he felt guilty for the Potter's deaths because he was the one who suggested we change their secret keeper to me. Since I let him know where they living and I was his choice you can see why he'd feel guilty. The fact that he ended up in jail was merely the icing on the cake! When I let them be killed Sirius knew obviously it was me. He chased after me to kill me for betraying them and that's when I changed into my animagus going into the sewers and blowing up a gasket which had been nearby and did kill those fifteen muggles. I am sorry I did it but not sorry about what happened to him. He then went to jail and all was right with the world!"_ he said smugly happiness all over his face.

"Harry James Potter you have more evidence for us what is it?" he said addressing Harry once more.

"I have a memory that you all need to see. It's more of a declaration actually. Watch this!" he said playing what he'd found in his parents vault.

 _I James Charlus Potter do hereby swear on my life and magic that Peter Brian Pettigrew is to be our new secret keeper. Should anything happen to us it will be entirely his own fault. I Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans do hereby swear on my life and magic that should we die because of our new secret keeper Peter Brian Pettigrew our son Harrison James Potter is to go and live with our much trusted friend Sirius Orion Black who is like a brother to us. He is no way to go to my sister and her abusive husband as none of them like or understand magic and so should he ever live their he will be abused beyond belief before coming to our world at age eleven._

There it ended and a lot of people were crying in the stands and eyeing Peter with such hatred you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"Now Mr Potter obviously we need to declare Sirius Black innocent can you get him here right away?" he asked as Harry nodded and said the spell from his families' archives and had Sirius there immediately. Sirius looked highly betrayed at Harry but was interrupted by the Minister of Magic before he could say anything else.

"Sirius Black we know you are innocent of all charges and were put in jail without a trial. We know also that you are an illegal animagus which is not ok. In light of recent evidence we are giving you one hundred and two thousand galleons compensation for the wrong jail time and we are taking back the two thousand galleons as a fine for the illegal animagus thing. From now on you'll be registered with us ok. Now we need to know what you want us to do with Peter Pettigrew as it's only fair you should choose his punishment!" he said as Sirius stood taller.

"I want to thank you so much for doing your job minister. I will ensure that everyone knows how amazing you are. I want you to call everyone to the main atrium of the ministry and have them witness Peter Pettigrew's soul being sucked out by the dementors. Everyone is to see I am innocent!" he proclaimed as the minister smiled at that idea. Everyone was called to the atrium and the deed was done with a screaming Pettigrew slowly dying before everyone's eyes as they clapped and cheered for it whilst crying at the sight of Sirius Black. People couldn't believe he'd been innocent the whole time. Barty Crouch Senior who'd been found guilty of putting him in jail whilst knowing he'd had no trial was also fed to the dementors. He wouldn't be at this year's Triwizard tournament that's for sure.

A few hours later everything had been sorted out and Harry was delighted that Sirius had been freed. He returned home to the Dursley residence exhausted after some hearty dinner with Sirius and planned to see him much more from now on. It would seem that things in his life were about to seriously get better as he closed his eyes dreaming of blonde things and smiling in his sleep!


End file.
